Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas
This is how Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. and Victor are getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas Kevin: This could be the best Christmas yet, boss. Santa's sure to have another big success. Victor: Yes, Kevin. This year will certainly be another busy year for Santa. And when he does come by Sodor, he will look down at the Steamworks and know that a very special little yellow crane lives here. Kevin: I hope Santa gives me an Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess DVD and some new lights for you. Victor: He most probably will do, Kevin. He most probably will. night, at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Okay, guys. Time for bed. We don't want to be up too late because if we are, Santa won't come. Percy: Aw. But we want to stay up and see him. Thomas: But if you do that, he won't come. night, everyone is asleep Philip: in honking his horn Thomas: up Ryan and Odette! Philip: Nope. Only me. Ryan F-Freeman: I was asleep with Thomas until he starts howling like a loon. Thomas: yawns Philip. You should be asleep. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Santa won't come if you're awake. Philip: I'm too excited. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, I got just the thing for me to make me fall asleep. Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby, Philip? Philip: Ok. Sing away, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: her throat Hush now, quiet now~ It's time to lay your sleepy head~ Crash Bandicoot: in Hush now, quiet now~ Crash Bandicoot and Fluttershy: It's time to go to bed~ enough, Philip is asleep Ryan F-Freeman: It worked. yawns What would Mr. Conductor do? brings a mug of tea for Ryan Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighty, night, Thomas. look at a photo of Ryan and Odette as swans when he and his friends hear some clickety-clacking on the track Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? What photo are you looking at, Crash? shows Ryan the photo Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. puffs by with Henrietta Ryan F-Freeman: Toby? Why are you up? Toby: I'm just on my way back to my shed. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. AU Ryan is with his mother, Sea Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Who is this "Sea Sparkle"? Ryan F-Freeman: She is the one who gave birth to AU Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Did we recruited her to join our team? nods. Flashback Evil Ryan: Uhh.... Miss? Who are you? Sea Sparkle: I'm Sea Sparkle. Evil Anna: Names Evil Anna. Is AU Ryan born a siren or made like us? Sea Sparkle: Born. I gave birth to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Look. Sea Sparkle. My friends and I are trying to stop the Mare in the Sun prophecy from happening and you think you can join the team? Sparkle nods and Ryan's eyes glow green ends Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. You know her like both you and Odette are swans. Toby: yawns Well, I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryan F-Freeman: How did both Odette and I are swans in that photo? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I took it when we were there. puffs away Ryan F-Freeman: See you tomorrow, Toby. Crash How did Sci-Ryan react when he saw my transformation into a swan? Crash Bandicoot: shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he's shocked. nods and goes to sleep the Steamworks Evil Ryan: Victor. Kevin. You're so happy. Kyubi and I are getting along in this holiday with Agalope. Kevin: Yeah. Who is this Kyubi? Ryan points to Kyubi and Sci-Ryan with Bertram and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: I don't know why this fox Yo-kai is your partner, Evil Ryan. It's like I'm seeing to of me and 2 of you. Sci-Ryan see two Evil Ryans and two Evil Annas Sci-Ryan: What the? Did I see something? Anna looks at the 2nd Evil Anna Evil Anna: Are you a hero like me? 2nd Evil Anna: scoffs I'm not you silly. Evil Ryan: Are you also me too? 2nd Evil Ryan: No. Sci-Ryan: Who are you then? 2nd Evil Anna: I'm Queen Cadence. 2nd Evil Ryan: Names King Chrystalize. nods then the fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan notice Archangel moving epquipment 2nd Evil Anna: Who's that? Evil Ryan: Oh. That's Archangel. One of Nur's horsemen. You two can change back. fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan change into Queen Cadence and King Chrystalize King Chrystalize: Hello up there. You happy for Christmas? Evil Ryan nods. Kevin looks outside to see something red fly through the air] Bertram T. Monkey: Is that a ship? Kevin: I'm not sure. King Chrystalize: C'mon, Cadence. We'll fly up and take a good look. Queen Cadence: Okay. Cadence and King Chrystalize fly up to the object nods Evil Anna: At least Ryan was under a spell when we was in Odette's world. Archangel: Spell? What spell? Sci-Ryan: A swan transformation spell. Evil Ryan: Oh. I guess in that case, the good thing ThomFlower did is save Connor and banished Linda to the moon. stares out of the window Sci-Ryan: You ok, Kevin? Kevin: Yes. But I wonder what that was. Sci-Ryan: Who knows. Kevin: I hope we'll find out. How you saw Ryan's transformation into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I was in the forest when that happened. Kevin: A forest? Where? Sci-Ryan: In Odette's world. Kevin: Wow. You think a flashback will do? Sci-Ryan: No. We'll lay off the flashbacks for now. Kevin: At least you could tell me about what happened to Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Ok. We recieved a letter from Odette, who had been turned into a swan by Rothbart. Rothbart wanted King William's kingdom so he killed him and kidnapped Odette and me. But we stopped him eventually and broke the spell. Kevin: What happened to Ryan? Did he free Odette? Sci-Ryan: Yes and himself. Victor: Why you and this Odette are friends, Sci-Ryan? Plus, why Ryan save both himself and Odette? Sci-Ryan: Because, I helped break the curse. And they worked together. Kevin: They do? Who turned Ryan into a swan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously. Evil Ryan: I thought it was Nightmare Moon and Lord Business who turned Ryan into a swan. Sci-Ryan: No, they only worked for him. Kevin: sighs Bertram T. Monkey: That's so cool. Kevin: Does Rothbart have someone called a friend? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryvine Sparkle. Both Ryan and Odette got some 6 allies to help us. Kevin: Who they are? Sci-Ryan: The Mane 6. Mighty Eagle, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Red and Star Song. Sci-Ryan: At least I fought the Great Animal for Meg and Derek. Well, I only weaken him for them. stares at the sky Oisin Ryan: At least you like them. Sci-Ryan: Sure. Starlight Glimmer: Might as well.out some popcorn out of nowhere Sci-Ryan: I'm a hero so I protect those who need saving. Archangel: That's good. How did you and Odette became friends, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette and I became friends when I helped stop Rothbart's plan and broke the spell on her. Evil Ryan: I think you was shocked when Odette asked Derek..Odette's voice Is beauty all that matters to you?his voice Then Derek replied...Derek's voice What else is there? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: How did Ryan feel when he got a heart of a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Shocked. Orla Ryan: At least some villains like mom can be a Grinch. Evil Ryan: Yeah. At least I got some photos taken while we're on an adventure in Odette's world. Wanna see em? nods Evil Ryan: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Let's look. Evil Ryan shows them, Kevin still stares at the sky Kevin: I hope that red thing is out there. Whatever it was. Sci-Ryan: Kevin? Wanna see some photo? Kevin: Coming. Misty Island Crash Bandicoot: This Misty Island is might be part of the island of Sodor. I was surprised when Human Rigby calls Odette his sister. Bash: I've been waiting so long. Crash Bandicoot: For what, Bash? Bash: For Christmas. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. At least I did some archery practice at Uberta's castle. Dash: Christmas is our favourite time of year. Ferdinand: That's right. Crash Bandicoot: Fun. How did I know if Sci-Ryan is friends with Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): shrugs Bash: This holiday will be cool. Crash Bandicoot (EG): If Ryan is Celestia's student. Who's Meg's mentor? Crash Bandiccot: shrugs Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think my mother is happy for this holiday. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Queen Uberta. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. How did you became a prince and a brother of Derek? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I was born after him. Rigby (EG): Same thing for me after Odette. Dash and Ferdinand look at the sky and then see something red head for Sodor Crash Bandicoot: What is that? Bash: We don't... Dash: ...Know. Crash Bandicoot: You think Ryan and Meg are in outfit in Odette's world? Who is dressed like who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Meg is the lady version of Derek and Ryan is the male version of Odette. Rigby (EG): And the other two including Ryvine? Crash Bandicoot (EG): King Solaris is King William, Celestia is my mom and Ryvine is Rothbart. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Why do you shoot at Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Don't know. Rigby (EG): Maybe you think my sister is the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yep. Dash and Ferdinand sneak away Crash Bandicoot: Anyway. Why did Sci-Ryan refuse to let Rothbart marry Odette? Rigby (EG): Because she was supposed to marry Derek. Crash Bandicoot (EG): He even orders Rothbart to take Odette's father's kingdom and call him a clown. Rigby (EG): Well. Rothbart tried that already. Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean? Rigby (EG): I think you know what my rival Rothbart said. Once you steal something, you have a hard time giving it back. with the others Oisin Ryan: And it is better then Carl puked in that Octopuck ride. Sci-Ryan: face turns green I think I brush my teeth and clean myself. Evil Ryan: That's right. Hygiene is so important. Take it from me. Mike cleaned my eyes after that blue dust covered them. I did hit a duck. Lucky me. Orla Ryan: And Ryan is brave since he saved me, Oisin and dad. Evil Ryan: Yup. At least I don't really throw up in my mouth or die because I'm immortal. nods and looks at a photo of Ryan as a swan Evil Anna: How did Ryan turn into a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously duh. Conaria Lacey: Did you call Rothbart a clown? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. At least Sci-Ryan saw Ryan's transformation into a swan and hears honking from Ryan. Evil Anna: Heh. Sci-Ryan: At least I dance with Evil Anna in the ballroom of Uberta's castle. Anna nods humming "This Is My Idea" Evil Ryan: At least Cody is reformed and Sci-Ryan is a smitten kitten with Evil Anna.then coughs a bit looks at Evil Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hello? at Sunset Ryan mouths "Sorry, Sunset" Thomas: He said he's sorry, Sunset. How did Ryan forgive you about what you and Cody did? Sunset Shimmer: You know how. Plus, I'm used to it. And I guess Cody is a bit like me. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg and I are full of surprises. Thomas: at Diesel Like a certain someone. Ryan F-Freeman: Paxton should know that it was you pulling him and not Diesel. Diesel Can you honk your horn? does so Archangel: Well, see you guys around.off Ryan F-Freeman: Bye. Do I think that sound like me as a swan? Peep, peep! Diesel: Uh, no. But you starting to act like me. Sci-Ryan: And you did say "swan". Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. When Ryvine got you in his hands in Odette's world, what did you say? Sci-Ryan: I think I said "Get me down! Get me down!". Diesel: That's exactly what I said when I was stuck in the crate. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I don't know why Alphablock N became Rothbart's minion. Crash Bandicoot of Crystal Prep could say to Meg if Ryan and Odette are alive, they would give them something nice like a flower or a tuba. chuckles Evil Ryan: One thing. Why did Rothbart kidnap you? Sci-Ryan: Because he wanted to marry Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: He kidnaped you and Odette, took you to Swan Lake and what happened to Odette? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart puts a swan transformation spell on her. Crash Bandicoot: Does this spell last a day? Sci-Ryan: No. Ryvine told Odette that as soon as the moon comes up... shows a video of Ryan and Odette turning into humans Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I look good. How did this spell works, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart said that the spell works when you and Odette have to be on the lake and when the moonlight comes, you turn into humans. Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Sci-Ryan. Very informative. When Odette try to make a run for it, what did Rothbart said? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I know that one. When the moonlight leaves the lake, Odette and I turn into swans again. Sci-Ryan: That's good, Ryan. What I heard it was like this. throat and mimics Rothbart's voice As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are. laughs and sighs Sci-Ryan: What's so funny? Ryan F-Freeman: It's just that you said Rothbart's line. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. How did you became the Snow Prince? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it was when I helped Elsa discover that love was the key to controling her powers. Crash Bandicoot: What happened to Cody in that adventure? What outfit did he get? Ryan F-Freeman: An outfit like Anna's during her search for Elsa. Cody Fairbrother: Like this. around and when he stops, he wears his Anna outfit Ta da! gasps in amazement Crash Bandicoot: Awesome. What does that make you, Cody? points to Princess Anna Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Anna? You think Cody tried to talk to Elsa? Anna: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I don't know why Ryan accidently froze Cody's heart in the first place. Ryan F-Freeman: It was an accident. Matau T. Monkey: Ouch. What parts of the reprise of For the First Time in Forever did you and Cody sing, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think mine was talking Cody to go home and Cody was when Anna revealed that Arendelle was in a lot of snow. Sci-Ryan: Let's see. out a video and puts it in the TV TV screen opens up to the scene from Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Frozen Thomas: Ryan? Are you a friend of Elsa? nods and goes to Elsa Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. I feel like I belong here with Elsa. Where I can be who I am now. Cody Fairbrother: And who will you be now? Ryan F-Freeman: The Snow Prince, Cody. Anna belongs down in Arendelle. Cody Fairbrother: So does Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Cody. Elsa belong here. With me. Where she can be who she is without hurting anyone. nods Anna: So. You decided to stay with Elsa, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Olaf: off-screen 60. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that? Olaf: Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Elsa: Olaf? Olaf: You built me. Remember that? Ryan F-Freeman: And you're alive? Who did I build, Olaf? Olaf: Uh, not sure. Anna: Olaf is just like the one you and your brother built with us when we were kids. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Anna: So we were so close. Cody Fairbrother: We can be like that again, bro. has a vision of Elsa freezing Anna's head when they were kids Thomas: Anna! Wait! Anna: Catch me! Elsa: Slow down! Ryan F-Freeman: Stop! trips and Anna jumps Anna: Weee! Elsa: ANNA! her ice powers at Anna and it hits Anna's head Crash Bandicoot: And.... she's down. and Elsa comes to Anna and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: No. No. We cannot. Elsa: Goodbye, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Bye, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Wait, bro. Anna: Elsa. Wait. Elsa: No. I'm just trying to protect you. Ryan F-Freeman: You have to go, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: You and Elsa don't understand, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. I'm just trying to protect you. Anna: You don't have to protect us. Cody Fairbrother: She's right, Ryan. We're not scared. and Anna follow Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Please don't shut her out again. Anna: Please don't slam the door~ Cody Fairbrother: You don't have to keep your distance anymore~ Cause for the first time in forever~ the song continues, Kevin goes back to the window Kevin: I hope it's something. Cody Fairbrother: She finally understand~ For the first time in forever~ sighs Anna: We can fix this hand in hand~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. We can head down the mountain together~ Anna: You don't have to live in fear~ Cause for the first time in forever~ Cody Fairbrother: We will be right here~ Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. Anna. sings Please go back home~ nods and joins in with Ryan Elsa: Your life awaits~ Ryan F-Freeman: Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates~ Cody Fairbrother: Yes. But... Elsa: He knows. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean well~ But, leave us be~ Elsa: We know we're alone~ Ryan F-Freeman: But, we're alone and free~ Just stay away and you'll be safe from us~ Cody Fairbrother: Actually, we're not~ Elsa: What do you mean you're not?~ Anna: He get the feeling she don't know~ Ryan F-Freeman: What does she not know?~ Cody Fairbrother: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep.... snow~ Ryan F-Freeman: What? Anna: You and Elsa kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Ryan F-Freeman: How did I do that? at Elsa Oh right. I absorbed her powers. Cody Fairbrother: That's Ok. You could tell Elsa to unfreeze it. Ryan F-Freeman: No. I can't. She's my queen. Elsa: He's right. I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can. I know you can. nods and starts to sing Cody Fairbrother: Cause for the first time in forever~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh~ I'm such a fool~ We can't be free~ Anna: That's it. Cody Fairbrother: You don't have to be afraid~ Ryan F-Freeman: Can't escape from the storm inside of me~ Anna: We can work this out together~ Elsa: Control it, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Can't control the curse~ Cody Fairbrother: Come on. To reverse the storm you made~ Ryan F-Freeman: Cody, please, you only make it worse!~ Cody Fairbrother: Don't panic!~ Ryan F-Freeman: There's so much fear~ Cody Fairbrother: Calm down. Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright~ Ryan F-Freeman: You're not safe here!~ Cody Fairbrother: We can face this thing together~ Ryan F-Freeman: No!~ Anna: We can change this winter weather~ Ryan F-Freeman: I I I I I~ Cody Fairbrother: And everything will be all right~ Ryan F-Freeman: I CAN'T!!!!~ blast of ice comes out of Ryan and hits Anna and Cody in the chests Cody Fairbrother: OUCH!!! Anna: Cody! Elsa: Anna! to them, to Ryan What have you done?! Ryan F-Freeman: It was an accident. turns the video off Victor: Okay. Everyone to bed, now. Evil Anna: Ok. everyone is asleep, except Kevin Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan